


В своём мире

by Fleitz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleitz/pseuds/Fleitz
Summary: ...и в этом душноватом и засвеченном солнцем автобусе Диппер осознал, что происходит.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 4





	В своём мире

**Author's Note:**

> Насыпем флаффа, щепотку соплей - УХХ ПЕРЕБОРЩИЛА ладно соплей много не бывает. ну а в конце? А в конце давай сделаем так, чтобы нас захотели ушатать столом.

_Быть уничтоженным. Стёртым со страниц вселенной. Брошенным любимым человеком. Что же может быть хуже?.._

— Знаешь, в треугольной форме ты не такой тяжёлый, — сонно промурлыкал Диппер, вылезая из-под спящего на нём Билла. Последний что-то промямлил и лишь обхватил Пайнса руками, прижимая к оголённому торсу.

— Серьёзно, Билли, ты видел время? Я не могу вот так вот лежать, и... ох! — руки Сайфера задвигались, а его губы прошлись по шее Диппера, заставляя того покрыться мурашками. — Даже так не могу. Надо идти.

— Ох, это так проблематично встречаться со школьником-занудой, — цокнул языком Билл, — Ты живёшь отдельно, мама не узнает о твоём единственном прогуле, идеальный ученик!

Тем не менее, парень выпустил Диппера из своей железной хватки, зевнул и сам встал, чтобы успеть впихнуть кофе в эту машину по заталкиванию в себя бесполезных знаний.

Ну, а тот, кто в их паре был «долбанной школотой» завернулся в махровый халатик и пошёл в душ, прекрасно зная, что когда выйдет оттуда, его будет ждать горячий переслащённый напиток.

Завтракали в тишине; Сайфер уже оделся и сидел на подоконнике, половину своего тоста раскрашивая голубям (а точнее на голубей), злобно посмеиваясь, когда те начинали клевать друг с друга. Диппер же поглощал омлет «Для самочки богомола» как называл своё фирменное блюдо Билл. Омлет был треугольным, с глазом из сосисок посередине. Идеальная форма собственного завтрака иногда даже пугала Пайнса.

— Сегодня в планетарий, как и планировали? — спросил Диппер, погружая тарелки в раковину.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что со своим созвездием в космос не ходят, но как хочешь.

Билл приобнял со спины и ощутимо укусил в шею.

— Ну не перед школой же!

Губы задвигались нежнее, нашли мочку уха… И Диппер просто не смог сдержать стон.

— Чертяга.

Диппер нервно отпустил тарелку, развернулся и всё ещё мокрыми руками обхватил своего парня. Они целовались долго и влажно — вовсе не такими, по определению, должны быть утренние поцелуи.  
Время в минуты, когда они поглощены друг другом, летит действительно быстро.  
И когда шум воды в раковине окончательно отошёл на второй план, превратясь в монотонное шипение, а тело, возбужденное до предела, стало откликаться со всей чувствительностью на каждое прикосновение, Сайфер прошептал в ухо:

— Сосна, ты опаздываешь в школу.

— Чёрт! — отстранился Диппер с полыхающими щеками, оставаясь в замешательстве пару секунд. Их, впрочем, вполне хватило, чтобы Билл ещё раз легко прикоснулся к его губам и нагло свалил из кухни.

***

— Пешком дойдёшь, смотри какая погода! — заявляет Билл перед выходом.

Погода, на самом деле, последние месяцы стояла замечательная: солнце светило, температура держалась на уверенной двадцатке по цельсию, а лёгкий ветерок неспешно гнал по небу пушистые облака. Уже и не вспомнить, когда в последний раз лили ненавистные дожди…

Диппер доходит до школы за двадцать минут. До начала занятий оставалось десять. И чёртов Билл действительно не собирается подвозить его, но сам все равно залезает в свои начищенные позерские туфли и выходит из дома следом.

— Это полное издевательство, что ты идёшь за мной, когда отказался ехать!

— Ты никогда не ценил ни совместное времяпрепровождение, ни физические нагрузки, — с напыщенной трагичностью вздыхает демон. Что творится у него в голове в такие моменты неизвестно, но полная абсурдность ситуации — это даже больше, чем просто «норма», когда речь идёт об отношениях с ним.

***

Занятия в школе были интересными. С новым классом предметы стали действительно сложнее, и Дипперу очень нравилось учиться. Особенно уроки физики: новый преподаватель вкладывал в работу всю душу, и каждый час в кабинете физики теперь отличался чем-то увлекательным.  
К тому же, школа не успевала наскучить, ибо теперь у него была насыщенная эмоциями жизнь вне её стен. Всё же, отношения действительно делают тебя увереннее. С ними приходит понимание, что на порой откровенно тупых одноклассниках и их мнении мир не сошёлся. И что ты действительно чего-то стоишь. В конце концов, раз встречаешься с таким до одури сногсшибательным парнем, который выливает на тебя всю гамму своих странных чувств.

Да, это делало школьные будни куда лучше.

Билл встретил его на абсолютно понтовой машиной, с безвкусными кожаными сидениями.

— Хей, сосенка, я готов показать тебе звёзды, — крикнул Билл на всю улицу, при этом совершенно бесстыдно подмигнув.

Захотелось провалиться. Но такое знаменательное событие как поездка в планетарий не могло ничего испортить.

— Куда мы едем? — удивился Диппер при повороте на дорогу в центр. — Это же длинный путь! Я ценю твоё общество, конечно, но… может быстрее? Мы же идем туда вместе, какая разница как ехать!

— О нет, я потеряю тебя сразу, как ты увидишь очередную ботанскую дичь, — закатил глаза Билл, выруливая на парковку забегаловки быстрого питания.

— Ты мог бы облегчить свою учесть, — сказал Пайнс примерно через минуту, когда машина заняла законное парковочное место.

— Тебе было бы не интересно, — ответил Билл, отстёгивая ремень.  
А после этого он накрыл руки Диппера, делающие то же самое, своими, и лёгким нажатием кнопки прекратил волокиту c ремнём.

— И то правда.

В кафе пахло курицей, укропом и чем-то восхитительно сырным.  
Вытерев барную стойку официантка лениво начала протирать этой же тряпкой бокал.

— Я, наверное, буду «Зелёный салат из сельдерея» и йогурт с папайей.

Билл принёс бургеры, лимонад и действительно огромное количество куриных наггетсов.

Дипперу нравилась эта извращенная забота. И их отношения тоже до безумства нравились. Он был уверен, что Билл и не представляет, как дорог ему.

Билл представлял. И делал всё, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше.

И сейчас терпел планетарий, который был ему ненавистен.

***

Вечер был холоден, но Сайфер и не думал ехать домой, несмотря на предвкушение ночи. Он желал продемонстрировать собственное превосходство над «жалкими людьми» и поэтому вёз Диппера на самый высокий холм их города, который оказался в сорока минутах езды, рядом с лесом.

Они взяли какао, которое Билл с лёгкостью поддерживал горячим, и марципановых улиток и расселись на капоте порше.

— Целая вселенная для тебя, Сосенка, — самодовольно заявил Билл.

— Ммм, ты пытаешься что-то доказать?

— Уже доказал.

— Как знаешь, — хмыкнул Диппер, и прижал Сайфера ближе. Ладони уже не были заняты тёплым бумажным стаканом, поэтому мёрзли.

Лучшего места, чем под футболкой Билла для них не нашлось.

***

Уснул Диппер ещё в машине, в третьем часу ночи, зная, что Билл перенесет его в кровать не разбудив.

Сны были тревожными.  
И, что противно, они были тревожными всегда.  
В них не было Билла, зато были глупые одноклассники и какое-то грустное и тяготящее ощущение. Эта атмосфера всегда одинакова. Но событий собственных грёз Диппер не помнил.

Привычное пробуждение солнечным утром сопровождается в этот раз сидением Билла на его бёдрах и руками, заведёнными за голову.

— Со строптивой игрушкой интереснее, Ёлка, ты в курсе?

— Я не могу быть строптивым в шесть утра. Делайте со мной что хотите, мне лень существовать.

Билл ослабил хватку, а вслед за этим последовала щекотка. Как за щекоткой пошли поцелуи понять слишком сложно.  
Кофе был с привычно огромной порцией сахара, а Билл с привычно бархатной кожей. В школу ехали на метро (использовали толпу в вагоне в своих корыстных целях).  
Будто мало обжимались, да.

В местном университете, в стенах которого каждый двадцатый день месяца проходили уроки прикладной физикой, объявили об открытии нового исследовательского центра, а после занятий преподаватель намекнул Дипперу, что его хотят видеть в роли помощника лаборанта на первых порах, и в качестве полноценного работника по окончании школы.  
С Биллом они отметили это вечером, перетёкшим в ночь.

***

Воскресение — чудесный день. Можно встать поздно, а можно валяться весь день в кровати. Можно активно провести его от рассвета до заката, можно посвятить домашним делам, да и вообще чему душе угодно.  
Это _очередное_ идеальное утро.

И оно обещает идеальный день с идеальным парнем. Впрочем, сегодня они собирались отправиться на не совсем чистое, но по-своему идеальное озеро. Но не на идеальной машине Билла, у которого снова начались какие-то заскоки, а на рейсовом автобусе.

Хотя, через некоторое время Диппер даже сам проникся этой романтикой путешествия общественным транспортом. Все же, к концепту о поездке на озеро он подходит много больше, чем какая-нибудь очередная вычурная Биллова тачка.

Народу было немного: пожилые люди, дремлющие перед дачами, да пара подростков, нагруженных сумками и всю дорогу залипающими в телефоны. В воздухе летал аромат трав, как в далеких лесах Гравити Фолз, рука Билла по-родному лежала на плече, и…

И в этом душноватом и засвеченным солнцем автобусе Диппер осознал, испугался, совершенно иррационально, поймал эту глупую панику, которую, как сам думал, оставил давно позади. Но, когда на самом деле было это «давно». И про что действительно можно сказать «было»?  
Это и поспешил Диппер выразить вслух:  
— Этого же не может быть! Это что, сон?

Сайфер изменился в лице и взволнованно, но с грустью, сказал:  
— Моё глупое сосновое деревце. Зачем ты сказал это? Теперь все закончится!

Картинка начала смазываться, черты Билла теряться; вся реальность, всё окружавшее, будто превратились в воронку, разделившею, неизвестно когда, их объятия. Диппер потянулся к Биллу, а тот, не сдерживая своего отчаяния, к Дипперу.

Но сон закончился. Наступила темнота.

Диппер Пайнс окончательно проснулся в своём мире.


End file.
